Chapter 1 The end is just the Begining
by howdoyoulikemenow
Summary: I don't own AVATAR or the PEOPLE IN IT..This is my ideal of things of what would happen...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The End is Just the Beginning

_We last saw that the Former Fire Nation King was sitting in jail...So he could re-find himself, Aang let him live but not before he had taken away his fire bending powers..Prince Zuko had just finished delivering his speech as the new fire Lord...Fire Lord Zuko. _

Beside him now in his new role as Fire Lord was his new found friends...Avatar Aang, Katara,Sokka and Toph. .As far as Zoko Family left standing beside him was his uncle Iroh..His father was in prison and his sister Azula...Well no one really knew were she had escaped to..He hoped far far away from the Fire Nation..Now that he was Fire Lord he wouldn't let anyone and he meant anyone come in between what was right any more and his mother was some were locked up in the world of the 4 nations..

Zuko turned and walked back though the palace doors...standing just inside the darkened room..in front of the heavily decorated doors...he took a deep breath, he took it all in...the new being the fire lord..the ending to the 100 year war...the family and friends he now had. most of all he took in how he felt so at peace after so many years...He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching into his waist pocket...

Closeing his hand around the wooden necklace in his pocket..He oringally had grab wooden pendent off the neck of Monk Gyatso;to taunt Aang in the face with it when he had finally captured the Avatar..So he could of regained honor with his father..the Fire Lord at the time..Now the pendent had entirely different meaning, now he'd hope when he give it back to Aang it would have a happier ending..He quickly pulled his hand from his pocket when he heard someone walking around the corner..

" Ohh Hey Toph" He blusshed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck..

" Ohhh Hey Sunshine." That was Toph nickname for Zuko ever since he had joined the gang..

Trying to make a quick talk he asked almost in a demanding voice " What are you doing here!" Relizing how he had sounded he mutttered " Sorry for Yelling."

" Whoa! Sunshine just what was you doing standing in the middle of the hall like that?"

" I wasn't doing anything."

"Hummp like I really belive that."

" Have you seen Aang?"

" Yeah ohhh Yeah I just saw him, Hello blind girl here."

Sighing loudly " You know what I mean Toph."

" Yes he out on the balcony with Katara."

"Thanks"

Zuko walked away quickly up towards the second floor balcony..Katara now that was a name that made his heart leap up to the back of his throat..Come to think of it so did the name Toph..Toph made him speechless,A good speechless though..he turned a very deep red every time either girl came around him..but more so when Toph said his nickname Sunshine..Although he had his girlfriend Mai..Though he hadn't seen her for awhile now...In fact it had been almost 2 months..Zuko rounded the corner to the arch ways that seperated the balcony from the hallways..When he stoped short and listened to Katara and Aang was talking..

" You know Aang the war is over now." Katara was stareing longingly at Aang

" Yeah, I know were you been at Katara I kinda defeted the last fire nation King."

" Yeah I know that,but I was hopeing.." Katara leaned over and planted a deep kiss right on Aang mouth..

Clenthing his Fist tight...the tickle of blood ran down his hand...Why did see Katara kiss Aang anger him so much..the fault had to lay with Katara, cuz Aang was a good friend..but Katara had saved his life in the last fight between him and his sister...She had healed him, She had held him tight...He could hear her heart beat at a different pace...Breathing deep he steped out on the balcony. Pulling away fast Katara turned away...

"Ummm exsecue me Katara I need to speak with Aang alone please."

" Yeah I was just leaveing." she walked off the balcony and out of sight.

" Zuko what is up?"

He really didn't know how to tell Aang why he had the wooden pendent of Monk Gyatso..Other than just to tell him..Takeing a deep breath he reached into his waist pocket..he pulled out the wooden pendent and handed it over to Aang

" Look Aang I think you should have this back, I know it has a lot of meaning for you."

" Were did you get this?"

" I grabed it back when I was still tracking you down."

" I don't understand.."

" I took it cuz..when I finally had you captured;I wanted to taunt you with it. Now that the war is over I thought you should have it back."

Aang took the pendent in his hand..and the old memories of Monk Gyatso..and him was playing checkers..and he had cheated to win with airbending...Aang smiled,then looked back at Zuko and smiled. A slient tear slide down his cheek as he closed his eyes and sliped the pendent around his neck..

" Hey Zuko how do I look now?"

Laughing slightly " Hey you can pass as a real Monk now."

" Haha thats good..I always wanted to be a Monk.."

Both Zuko and Aang turned arms around each other back..Walked back into the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Were is my Mother?

_" Rememeber this Zuko. No Matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." those was the last word his mother told him._

_He and his mother had been sitting by a pond on the palace grounds feed trutle ducks. That day he wanted to show off to his mother how he'd learn to feed them by watching his older sister Azula..As he and his mother sat their. It had been the perfect day, No clouds in the sky the sun was shinning bright..and his mother had told him that a mother always protects the young when they face danger..As the sun drew to a close late in the afternoon. He and his mother had walked hand in hand back inside the palace..As his sister and her friends was still out practicing cartwheels...That night was the last night he would of seen his mother till the end of the 100 year war._

Zuko had just been 7 years old when his mother was sent away by his father...His mother Ursa was the only one who had stuck up for him...His whole life, his father had put him down saying he would never amount to anything...and his sister; Well she always bullied him and belittled uncle Iroh had been away at war in Ba sing se and morning the death of his own son..So he didn't have a male role model in his life..

Walking down a narrow hall barely lit, Zuko grab a torch off the wall. Walking to the end of the hall he put his hand out and pressed a brick that sat loose in the wall. A large door slide open just long enough for Zuko to walk though. Ounce on the other side the door slide closed again. and he step down the first stair..As he kept walkind down the stairs into the dark underside of the palace he was lost in thought..

_It was a night like this and he had been sleeping in bed..Back in the palace after he regained his a light knock had come at his the room he opened the door to find a Fire Nation Scroll..Untieing the black ribbon and reading what was wrote...He had no ideal how his life would revele a dark secret about his family past...Following the clues, he had found himself sitting in the scroll after Scroll he read about his Great Grandfather...He had found him self reading the last will and testament of the his Great grandfather Fire Lord Sozin.._

_Hitting a dead end when the reached the end of the scroll when he relized the ending of the scroll had been no one read how it really had ended..He had know the only person he could ask what had happend was his Uncle Iroh..who had now sat in jail below the palace..Leaveing the scroll room he ran down the dark hall to the entry door to the jail..Getting to the jail cell he grabed the bars of the cell while yelling.._

_" YOU SENT THAT SCROLL DIDN'T YOU OLD MAN."_

_From the darkness Iroh crawled out of the dark and to the front of the cell. " Yes."_

_" WHY OLD MAN. I ALREADY KNOW BOUT MY GREAT GRANDFATHER."_

_" Yes, Your Father's Father Fire Lord Sozin."_

_" Yeah and."_

_" I meant your Mother's Grandfather Avatar Roku."_

_Nearly Screaming " WHAT, ARE You talking about."_

_" The reason you feel angar and a lack of sense of what to do is," Reaching though the bars touching Zuko on the heart. " Is Cuz your have both good and evil inside of you."_

_Reaching into the dark his uncle had pulled out a small object wrapped in silk unfolding it he held out a small golden medal hair peice..while saying " This is suppose to be worn by true fire nation it Zuko left the prison with out a word.._

As Zuko neared the bottom of the stairs..He took a deep breath and walked over to were his father now sat in the same jail cell his uncle had..Walking to the bars he rested his hand on the lower bars..A shadowed cumpled figure sat in the corner of the cell..

" Ummph what did I deserve to get a vist from the Fire Lord him self?"

" I came here to ask you a question."

" Yeah well maybe I have a answer for your Lord Zuko." Spit his father

" I want to know? Were is my mother at?"

" She's Dead." Ozai said with a sly tongue

Steaming mad Zuko stomped his foot on the ground " Don't Play Game with me.. I know she is still alive."

" Now were is she at?"

Suddenly without warning his father srpang across the cell..with his head ducked and his long hair straying into his eyes..

" You will never find her as long as you live BOY."

Fire flashing though his eyes Zuko took a deep breath " That were you are wrong, I will find her; and when I do."

" AND WHAT."

With that Zuko turned and headed back up the stairs. As a evil laugh came from in the dark..Zuko felt in his heart that his mother was still alive..he knew it, he dreamt of it. And when he would finally find her..That would be the best day of his life.


End file.
